


Итальянские туфли (на заказ)

by Pavlikovskaya



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Foot Fetish, Jealousy, Kinks, M/M, Sexual Content, Shoe Kink, fthegoldfinch2020: спецквест
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavlikovskaya/pseuds/Pavlikovskaya
Summary: Тео не может перестать смотреть на кожаные туфли Бориса. Тот умело этим пользуется.Просто для справки: у Тео *не* футфетиш. Он просто немного фрик. Борис просто немного шлюха. Ничего нового.
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom the Goldfinch for FB-2020





	Итальянские туфли (на заказ)

**Author's Note:**

> [Профиль автора на Фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/1245724)
> 
> АУ, где Тео женился на Китси и на дворе скорее двадцатый век. Костюм Бориса, кстати, взят из книги.
> 
> Фут/обувной фетиш.

Он чуть склонился, положив ногу на колено и приподняв вверх носок. Притворился, что смахивает пыль с блестящей кожи. Проверил застёжку. В последний раз провёл ладонью по элегантному подъёму и выпрямился, покачивая вытянутой, как у балерины, туфлей.

Тео тяжело сглотнул.

Они сидели на одном из званых благотворительных ужинов Барбуров, на который как «дорогой друг зятя» был приглашен и Борис. Он был одет безупречно: тёмно-синий в меловую полоску костюм, подчёркивающий его фигуру и статус; кудри в намеренно небрежном стиле, мол, я только проснулся, но готов уже сняться на обложку; итальянские туфли на заказ — с таким каблуком, насмешливо объяснил ему как-то Борис, покручивая в руках сигарету, обычно не делают, — чьим мыском он иногда невзначай чиркал Тео по голени.

Ради собственного же душевного равновесия Тео упрямо смотрел в стол.

Борис, в какой компании он бы ни оказался, был всеобщим любимцем. Дамы краснели и хихикали, стреляя друг в друга взглядами, когда он низким голосом отпускал комплимент за комплиментом, умудряясь при этом не показаться безвкусным пошляком; мужчины же уважали его безмерный жизненный опыт и то, что у него всегда находилось мнение о любой мелочи. Он сверкал своей голливудской улыбкой, совершенно не подходящей его лицу русского дворянина, и прятал знание собственной харизмы за умными чёрными глазами.

Его взгляд, однако, постоянно возвращался к Тео, словно почтовый голубь, всегда помнящий, где находится его дом.

— Тео, милый, — заворковала вдруг Китси, схватив его за локоть, — расскажи маме о том серванте, который вам привезли на прошлой неделе. Я так хохотала!

Совершенно неинтересная история. Супружеская пара, неприятно напоминающая Тео о них с Китси, никак не могла понять, почему у них не открывается нижняя дверца. Как оказалось, небрежно объяснил Тео, на сервант помочился их двухмесячный щенок, из-за чего чувствительные петли тут же заржавели — в противовес теории клиентов, что в серванте завёлся несговорчивый дух. Гости смеялись до упаду. Даже Борис издал резкий, как хлопок выстрела, смешок; его взгляд, однако, пригвоздился к тонкой ладони Китси, крепко схватившей Тео у предплечья.

Когда холодный мысок кожаной туфли, задев его штанину, чуть дёрнулся вверх, проезжаясь по коже, с лица Тео мгновенно спала светская улыбка.

Напротив него Борис взял двумя пальцами бокал и омочил свои едва заметно улыбающиеся губы белым вином.

Дьявол, подумал Тео. Дьявол во плоти дьявола. Туфля прошлась вверх по его икре — скользнула, скорее, своим заострённым концом посылая мурашки по позвоночнику, заставляя Тео чуть ли не дёрнуться. Китси бросила на него вопрошающий взгляд, и Тео покачал головой, улыбнувшись краем рта: всё в порядке, любимая, не обращай внимания. Туфля упёрлась ему в колено и чуть надавила. Тео выдохнул.

Борис оживлённо переговаривался с миссис Барбур не то об особенностях молотого чёрного перца из Индонезии, не то об иммиграционной политике Палестины. Дьявол в итальянских туфлях на заказ, потому что с таким каблуком — Тео судорожно сжал ножку своего бокала — обычно, чтоб его, не делают. Он всегда найдёт тему для разговора, всегда натянет нужную улыбку из своего нескончаемого арсенала улыбок, и никто и не заметит, что он сидит немного боком и что его красивое лицо сковало ревнивым недовольством.

Тео чувствует на своей брючине движение вверх и знает, что это месть.

Тео не смеет обхватить пальцами тонкую лодыжку и молится всем богам, что никому из гостей не придёт в голову уронить вилку.

Принесли десерт. Чужая нога на мгновение исчезла — Борис сел немного прямее, покрутил кольцо на своём безымянном пальце, поблагодарил официанта, — и Тео недоверчиво принялся за бланманже. Пища богов, мурлыкнула Китси, склонившись в его сторону, Ида сегодня отлично постаралась. Скажи, любимый? Борис, о, вам нравится?

Изумительно, кивнул Борис, улыбаясь без зубов, а у самого — застывший, нечитаемый взгляд. Тео заметил, что акцент у него слегка изменился, стал развязнее, словно он бросил попытки звучать по-американски. Лучше, чем в Париже. Вы же были в Париже, миссис Декер?

Борис смотрел прямо на Тео. С такими глазами, как у него, сложно понять, смотрит ли человек на вас в упор или его взгляд расфокусирован. Тео знал ответ. Медленно, медленно Борис положил чайную ложечку себе в рот. Так же медленно выпустил её, блестящую от слюны.

Шлюха, шевельнул губами Тео. Борис улыбнулся краем рта и перевёл взгляд на Китси, расписывающую красоту их местечка под Парижем. Чуть сдвинулся на своём стуле.

Когда тонкая подошва кожаной туфли легла на его пах, Тео охнул от неожиданности.

Едва удержался, чтобы не зажать себе рот: разговоры вдруг смолкли и на него обратились взгляды всего стола.

О мать вашу.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоено спросила Китси, прервавшая свой рассказ на полуслове.

— Да, Тео, что-то случилось? — лицо Бориса приняло серьёзный вид, но уголок его рта едва залёг в тень, обозначая хитрую улыбку. Дьявол.

Все видят его блеф. Дрожащей рукой Тео взял салфетку и вытер лоб. Он никогда не звал меня «Тео». Никогда.

— Кажется, у меня что-то не так с желудком, — проговорил он, не смея взглянуть на чужие лица. Туфля едва заметно надавила, и он чуть не поперхнулся слюной. Наглая, наглая сволочь. — Я лучше... удалюсь.

Борис вскочил на ноги.

— Я провожу его, — он обаятельно улыбнулся дамам. — Китси, милая, останьтесь с мамой. Я с ним разберусь.

— И что это было? — прошипел Тео, едва они вышли за двери, спешно раскланявшись с остальными гостями. — Дураком меня выставить захотел?

Борис хмыкнул, ничего не ответив, и прошёл вперёд, чтобы нажать кнопку лифта.

— Я женатый человек, Борис, — горячо продолжал Тео. Его руки сами сжались в кулаки от стыда и гнева. — Прямо перед моей тёщей! Ты совсем с ума сошёл?!

— Но тебе же понравилось.

Тео вытаращился на него. Борис приподнял чёрную бровь, стрельнул взглядом вниз, и Тео, вспыхнув, прикрыл свой пах.

— Ну ты и сука.

— Какой есть, — он пожал одним плечом, но его лицо приняло такой довольный и нахальный вид, что у Тео зачесались кулаки. — Поехали ко мне. Разберёмся с твоим желудком.

С желудком у Тео, конечно, всё было в порядке. Просто с либидо не очень.

Он сидел на кровати в номере Бориса с услужливо налитым виски в руках и беспомощно наблюдал, как тот раздевался. Сначала пальто — небрежно скинуто на пол, словно иссиня-чёрная змеиная кожа; затем пиджак, брошенный на кресло; он остался в узком жилете, подчёркивающем его героиновую стройность; приподнял ногу, чтобы, видимо, приняться за обувь, но мгновенно передумал.

Он даже не позволил себя поцеловать. В машине с молчаливым Юрием за рулем Тео и не пытался, конечно, используя передышку как возможность остынуть. Борис не смотрел на него, раскуривая сигарету за сигаретой, каждый раз предлагая Тео и каждый раз получая отказ, и то и дело закидывал ногу на колено, чтобы через мгновение со стуком поставить её обратно. В лобби отеля под аккомпанемент их каблуков Тео приходило чёткое осознание, как они выглядят вместе, как выглядит Борис в глазах молчаливого клерка, и вместе со стыдом его окатывало желанием такой силы, что мутнело в глазах и подкашивались ноги. В лифте, ползущем вверх, словно ленивая жирная гусеница, Тео кидал взгляд на их смазанное отражение в матовых дверцах, и ему хотелось или подмять Бориса под себя, прижать к стенке, потребовать ответов, или опуститься на колени и найти их в собственном смирении, том же самом, что не позволило ему остановить Бориса тогда, за столом; но тот упрямо смотрел вперёд, и Тео, как и всегда, подчинился правилам его негласной игры.

Когда Борис поставил ногу между разведённых бёдер Тео, в миллиметрах от его паха, Тео чуть к чертям не расплескал свой виски.

Он был похож на модель эротических картин начала века, которые можно найти в гомосексуальных журналах: длинные тонкие ноги, костюм-тройка, облегающий поджарое тело едва за гранью приличия, тяжёлый от похоти взгляд, унизанные кольцами женственные руки. Всё, чтобы заставить чопорных уайлдовских джентельменов раскошелиться на любые его капризы. Тео, чопорному, но точно не уайлдовскому и совсем не джентльмену, хватило лишь вида итальянских кожаных туфель, потому что только такая блядь, как Борис, заказала бы их с особо высоким каблуком.

— Что ты хочешь от меня? — стакан подрагивал в его руке. Медленно свободной рукой он обхватил чужую лодыжку, как жаждал тогда; контраст кожи и кожи сводил его с ума. Не смея взглянуть вниз, он смотрел на Бориса — смятение, смирение, мольба.

— Чтобы ты отпустил себя, — он не улыбался. Эта неулыбчивость превращала его глаза в мазки тушью. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь. Не будь трусом.

Почувствовав чужие пальцы у себя в волосах, Тео прикрыл глаза. Хотелось или замурчать, или заскулить побитым щенком, вылизывая руку хозяина, выпрашивая прощение.

— Я не знаю. Скажи мне.

Пальцы на мгновение остановились. Тео втянул в себя воздух. Пройдясь до его загривка, они вдруг перестали быть нежными и кроткими.

— Я видел, как ты смотрел на них, — прошипел Борис, оттянув его голову назад до боли, заставив открыть глаза. — Ты свою жёнушку так не хочешь, как хочешь меня. Так чего ты ждёшь?

Тео молчал. Выискивал ненависть, презрение на чужом лице, но не находил. Забыв о своём виски, двинулся вперёд.

От долгожданной фрикции у Тео разом спёрло дыхание. Взбухший член давил на ширинку, и от тесноты кружилась голова. Он двинулся ещё, грязно отираясь о мысок элегантной туфли, и, не выдержав, застонал в голос. Виски расплескался по его белому рукаву, расплываясь уродливыми каплями, но он не замечал его холода. Сжав пальцы на лодыжке Бориса — он сам смотрел с жадным интересом, свободной рукой поглаживая себя через брюки, — Тео нашёл равновесие и задал ритм; от трения, усиленного грубой тканью и вздутым швом туфли, член пульсировал до боли, и оттого наслаждение достигало небес. Он выстанывал имя Бориса, как молитву, снова и снова, Боже-спаси-сохрани, Боря, Боря, милый... Дрожащими пальцами оглаживал чёрную кожу, оставляя блестящие от пота дорожки, хватался за каблук и двигался быстрее; стакан выпал из его рук, расплёскивая янтарь на простыни, но оба не обратили на это внимания. Борис, казалось, тоже потерял голову, шептал извинения, поглаживая Тео по шее, едва удерживал равновесие, но позу менять не смел, запустив руку в нижнее бельё и всхлипывая от безумного возбуждения и напряжения, от которого колотилась в голове кровь. Движения Тео воспринимались нереально, лишь на краю сознания; он видел только, как прекрасен тот был на пике экстаза, как пошло отвисала его челюсть, как безумны были его глаза. Тео кончил первым, ни разу себя так и не тронув. Обессиленный, откинулся назад.

Глядя на него, с тяжело вздымающейся грудью, словно каждый вдох причинял ему боль, Борис безжалостно сжал себя и грубо додрочил, не контролируя движений. Белёсые капли попали на костюм Тео, но на нём и так издевательски расплывалось тёмное пятно, чёрт бы с ним. Борис выпрямился, покачнулся на дрожащих ногах и грузно опустился на кровать. Слепо нашарил ладонь Тео и, сжав её, как спасательный круг, лёг рядом. В уши закрадывалось лишь их общее тяжёлое дыхание.

Утром, едва рассвело, Тео вскочил на ноги. Китси наверняка сходила с ума, не зная, куда он пропал: может, она уже обзвонила все госпитали и морги или думает, что он пошёл лечить свой желудок в бар, — хотя правда была и не настолько краше каких-либо догадок. Хотел позвонить, но, взглянув на часы, решил объясниться уже дома. В конце концов, к чему обманываться: его жена сейчас, пожалуй, спокойно спит в их постели, и не думая волноваться.

В его постели спал Борис, и это точно было большей проблемой.

За ночь они успели скинуть с себя одежду и забраться под простыни; отвернувшись друг от друга на разных концах огромной кровати, оба думали, что другой уже спит; оба ещё долго не могли сомкнуть глаз.

— Я в душ, — кинул Тео проснувшемуся вслед за ним Борису. Тот потянулся, хрустнув затёкшими суставами, и откинул одеяло. — Нет-нет, я иду один, — поспешил добавить Тео, прочитав его намерения. Борис хмыкнул, но остался на месте.

Стоя в душе, Тео думал о том, как помрачнело едва скрываемым разочарованием его лицо. Он думал об итальянских туфлях, стоящих у кровати, и никакой кипяток не мог смыть с него грязь, которой было заполнено его сознание.

Когда он вышел, Борис был уже наполовину одет. Белая рубашка, узкий тёмно-синий жилет в меловую полоску, такие же брюки, плотно облегающие его жилистые бёдра. Тео сглотнул вязкую слюну. Закатав брючину, Борис натягивал вторую гольфу.

— Позволь мне.

Тео опустился на колени, нагой под банным полотенцем, и чуть ли не с благоговением взял в руки одну туфлю. Борис, слава Господу, молчал; тёмные брови едва нахмурились, но он дал Тео приподнять его ногу и обуть её. Задерживая пальцы чуть дольше нужного, Тео одним движением расправился с застёжкой и склонился, опаляя чёрную кожу горячим дыханием. Борис мягко высвободил ногу. Не унижайся.

Надев на него вторую туфлю, Тео наконец выпрямился. Опешил, увидев слёзы в глазах Бориса; поторопился встать.

— Одевайся, — не дал ему заговорить Борис. Отвернувшись, стал натягивать свой пиджак. Подхватил с пола пальто. — Это мой номер, вообще-то. Одевайся и пошли, Тео.

Медленно, словно всё ещё в странном, пьяном трансе, Тео начал одеваться.


End file.
